reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Julien
Lord Julien is a very rich and noble young man from Hungary, who was sent to France with the intention of marrying Greer Norwood, a result of an arranged marriage decided by their fathers, which failed due to Greer's indiscretions. He instead married the pregnant Lady Lola, all while having secrets of his own. Personality Lord Julien is nice but is very concerned of what others may think of him, and his family. He is very forward, and to the point in his conversations. Early life Lord Julien arrived in France to marry a Scottish Lady-in-waiting of the Queen of Scotland - a matter that had been allegedly arranged by their parents, weeks earlier. Season 1 * Monsters Lord Julien met with his future wife Greer Norwood after their parents arranged their engagement. Two days later in The Throne Room he was introduced to Queen Mary of Scotland and her other Ladies-in-Waiting. They made small talk with each other about celebrating Queen for a Day. Julien then requested the blessing of the Scottish Queen for his and Greer's wedding, to which she agreed. Monsters. Later that evening, Lord Julien went to deliver a present to Greer's room only to find her in the arms of a servant boy, Leith Bayard. He had Leith taken away by his guards, although not in an unkind manner. Julien then informed Greer that sometimes things happen, but he could not have rumors surrounding his family, so he could not marry her. With that said, he left. That evening, he was re-introduced to Lady Lola by Queen Mary. She gave them her blessing for their union. Monsters. * Liege Lord Lord Julien was standing in The Throne Room, during another celebration for the newly married Queen Mary and Prince Francis. Lola approached him and made a comment about how lovely the music was. Picking up her clues he asked her to dance. The two had been getting along quite well, as they've had gone horseback riding, walking in the mountains, and he'd even taught her how to skate. Julien could tell where Lady Lola wanted the conversation to lead to, so he decided to inform her that his last two marriages had ended in his wives' deaths during childbirth. He then told her, from then on, he never wanted any children as the risk was too great. Lola seemingly agreed, so he proposed to her on the spot. She agreed and he announced it to the rest of the court. Liege Lord. Lord Julien entered Lady Lola's room after being summoned during The Scot's Welcome Celebration. He was worried something was wrong, regarding their marriage but Lola quickly informed him she was pregnant. Julien was a little taken back at first but seemed okay with the idea. He asked who the father was, but Lola told him she couldn't say. Thinking out loud, he told her they had both made such a mess of their lives. Before she could say anything, Julien said he wouldn't ask about her past, if she didn't ask about his. He then told Lola he still wanted to marry her, that now they should move up the wedding. Liege Lord. * No Exit The day had finally arrived and Julien and Lola were married and already dancing at their reception. Lola confessed she was crying tears of joy, that Julien had accepted her regardless of the situation. He said he didn't want to hear anymore of that, she deserved everything he had to offer. No Exit. It was the morning after their wedding, and the newlywed couple were happily, and blissfully wrapped in each other's arms in bed. Lola told her new husband, she wanted to go on their wedding tour as soon as possible, before she began to show. However, Julien thought they should stay a while, as he didn't want to cause any harm to her pregnancy, and he wanted to make sure everything was in order before they left. Though Lola wanted to know what he meant by that, he said there were still documents to sign, and the matter of her dowry. Lola confused, asked why that mattered as they were both rich. Julien agreed, and the matter seemed to be dropped. A couple days later, Julien arrived in his bedchambers with Lola and tried to kiss her, but was turned away. He was surprised she had already grown angry with him, less than a week into their marriage. Lola said she simply wasn't feeling well, as it was her nerves and she felt nervous, and scared about something, but not sure what. Julien tried to calm her, but she wanting to know about his past and asked if there were any secrets she should know. He reassured her there was not, and her feelings were only because they had gotten married so quickly. No Exit. * Higher Ground Months had passed and it was now winter, Lola, Kenna, Sebastian and Julien all decide to brave the winter cold, and go out to have a little fun. Sebastian and Kenna began kicking around an old ball, and Julien joined in soon after. Lola stayed on the sidelines due to her growing belly. However, the game was quickly interrupted when she began experiencing some pain. They all decided to go back in and put Lola on bed rest. Higher Ground. The couple immediately found a midwife to determine what was going on. She told them it was nothing, as a bit of spotting was normal, and all she needed was rest. Once again Lola brought up how thankful she was for having her husband, as she doesn't know what she would have done without him. Realizing that moments like this, had it not been for him she would've been surrounded by nuns at a convent. Julien was happy he was a step up from a nun but confessed it was hard getting sleep with her and the growing baby bump Julien suggested perhaps he sleep in his own quarters, but Lola quickly shut that idea down as she wished him by her side. She also did wish to have him by her side doing birth, but the idea seemed to make him uncomfortable and he declined. Later Julien revealed he wanted to go on a hunting trip, and had already packed supplies and was ready to go. However, before he left, he paid a final visit to his wife, to tell her the preparations were all in order. Lola then asked him not to go and asked him to stay with her. She told him; all she wanted was for them to be together, and she didn't need much, and he could keep her for much less than he'd imagined. Julien brushed off her remarks and told her she was priceless. That night when Julien was getting ready to leave, he thought about his wife's words on how she said she could live on less, and maybe it would be enough. Against his better judgment, Julien went back to his wife. He found her in a room and confessed he hadn't been playing cards and he'd wanted to leave her, but her words stopped him. Believing that maybe they could live on less. He confessed he had fallen out of sorts with his family, and he was close to penniless as someone in his position could be. Lola asked if that's why he had agreed to marry her, knowing she was carrying another man's child. He said it was, but he has since grown to love her in the last six months. Lola was angry with him, how would it look for her to be abandoned by her husband in less than a year into their marriage. He told her that her fear is what made her want to marry him, that his fear made him want to run away. He was scared, because all he had to offer, was himself. They agreed no more secrets, and they now had the rest of their lives to get to know the real person they each had married. Higher Ground. * Long Live The King Lola and Julien were staying at a little cottage home for the last few weeks of the Lola’s pregnancy. Julien was just bringing in the fire wood, to the annoyance of the servants. Lola said she did love the house, but wanted to go somewhere further from Court. As she knew Julien didn't want to return to Hungary, she said she didn't care where they went. Julien said he wanted a warmer climate, but was surprised at Lola's eagerness to get away from Court. She confessed that though they were both dark-haired, the baby would most likely have lighter features. Julien said not to worry, as he would just love it harder. Long Live The King. Julien was in the main room when he heard a familiar voice asked for Lord Julien. He was incredibly surprised to see Lord Bartos, he then told the servant to go, telling Lord Bartos he would immediately send Lord Julien to find him once he returned. But as he was newly married, and frequently visited many taverns, he wasn't always home. Lord Bartos was non-impressed and said he would not move until his nephew returned. Julien immediately ran into Lola's room and told her he was going to tell her something very upsetting, but she needed to listen to him, and hear his words beyond her own shock. He confessed he was not Lord Julien, his real name was Remi, and he had been the secretary of the real man he had been impersonating, but who had died in a fire. So he decided to impersonate him after someone had already identified him as the real Lord Julien. He saw his opportunity and he took it. Lola was astonished and said she didn't know who she was married to anymore, and was visibly frightened by him. Rami begged her not to turn him in, she could do whatever she wanted after, but right now he needed her to help him with his problem, and get Lord Bartos out of their house. Lola told him she wasn't sure if she wanted him to go, after hearing all that information, she was now frightened of him. With Lola now by his side, Remi told to his would've-been-uncle, the real Julien had acquired major gambling debt and had since left town, leaving his very pregnant wife high and dry. Lola agreed she was furious, for having married a man who could lie so easily and plainly did not care for her. Remi reminded her that Lord Julien's love for her was true. Lord Bartos now understanding what was happening, promised he would make sure Lady Lola and their child were taken care financially by their family. With all that business are wrapped up, he believed it was time to go. However, before he left, he shook Remi's hand and then saw Lord Julien's signature ring. Remi tried to quickly explain that Lord Julien had left him his ring so that he would not gamble away a family heirloom. However the uncle was becoming very suspicious now, as he roared, Lord Julien was a large man and he did not see anything in the house that would fit him. A servant had returned to get his gloves and was overheard by the two, he then asked the servant who was the master of this house. He pointed to Remi and then said Lola was his wife. The Uncle and Remi began to fight. He asked what he had done to the real Lord Julien, and asked if he had killed him. Their fight became physical, and he pushed Remi down onto a table, Lola tried to pull them off, but he tripped over the firewood and stabbed himself with the poker for the fire. Devastated, Lola, realized she had just caused his death. The couple quickly became panicked, and Remi says he would confess and go to the authorities to explain how it was an accident. Lola said they would never believe him, and simply think he killed the Uncle and also killed the real Lord Julien. Lola then decided, that if it worked for the real Lord Julien it would work for his uncle, that they should burn the place down so his body could not be recognized. They both agreed and Remi told Lola to return to court. She would now have an ally for her baby, and a good family name for it. He told her that if the father was a good man, she should tell him and he could help her. In return Lola made him promised that once this was all over he would run and never look back. They both agreed and went their separate ways with a final kiss. Long Live The King. Season 2 'Three Queens * Lola requested her dowery back that was paid to Remi/Lord Julien since he was dead. Three Queens. Notes * Originally engaged to Greer Norwood The Darkness. Monsters. * Married Lady Lola after knowing her for a little over a month. No Exit. * He mentioned to have had 2 wives prior, however they were possible just part of his cover, and that neither he, nor the real ''Lord Julien had ever been married. No Exit. * Moved away from court with Lola, and her unborn baby, to avoid suspicion. Higher Ground. * Lola said she wished to leave court since the baby would turn out blonde, however Dark hair is a dominant trait over fair features, so her darker featured would win out as the child grew. Long Live The King. * Lola discovered his real name was named Remi. The real Lord Julien's secretary. Long Live The King. * Lola and Lord Julien's house was set on fire, and burned to the ground by the couple. Long Live The King. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Noble Category:Male Category:Hungarian